Song Drabbles
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Uhhh... These are mostly bad, but some are worth going through the muck for...


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I hate who ever came up with this. I don't own Alice**

**Sorry to any Hellsing/HMC fans I might have but I had to do this… sigh**

* * *

**Mood Rings- Reliant K**

1) Alice defiantly had mood swings, this Hatter knew for a fact. One day she would be happy and kissing him and a few days later she was completely pissed! The poor Wonderlander only had one option.

"Alice my dear," he called as he walked in the door after work one day, "I have a marvelous contraption to show you!" A mood ring.

* * *

**Can't Help Falling in Love- A*Teens**

2) She couldn't help it. Alice Hamilton, the girl who cased guys off when things started going just the tiniest bit fast, was completely head over heels in love. It wasn't her fault she stated, it was impossible not to fall in love with his dark chocolate eyes or accent or crooked grin or adorable dimples or hat trick and… Yep head over heels.

* * *

**A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"- Fall Out Boy**

3) "Hatter why can't you just show up on time for _once?" _Alice screamed, slamming the door shut in a very upset man's face.

"I'm sorry," he said in a voice loud enough for her to hear.

"Why don't you just drop dead?" she shouted back.

Hatter merely sighed and set his clock forward.

* * *

**Bad Boy- Cascada**

4) Alice couldn't trust Hatter completely with her heart. He could be anything he wanted, her bad boy, her man, a weekend lover, but never, never would she give another man her heart on a silver platter. Jack had promised to stay. Forever. He lied. Never would she ever need a man again. She caught sight of Hatter's snoring face. _Well maybe…_

* * *

**Merry Frickin Christmas- Frickin' A**

5) "Alice I'm not doing this," Hatter stated.

"Please," his girlfriend pouted. "Why won't you meet them?"

"I _have_ met them!" Hatter exclaimed. "They're complete weird-o's"

"It will be fun"

"Merry merry frickin Christmas," he muttered savagely.

* * *

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper**

6) Alice snuck out almost every night to meet Hatter for a late night date. Often she was caught. Always was she questioned.

"Alice you can't keep doing this," her mother sighed.

Alice smiled remembering the night before. "Girls just wanna have fun," she grinned before heading to her room to sleep.

* * *

**She's A Lady- Forever the Sickest Kids**

7) "You need to fix your hat."

"Comb your hair."

"We had a date tonight?"

"Turn here."

Hatter sighed he had just broken up with Alice. And it wasn't working. Just as he went to pick up the phone it rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hatter?" a timid voice called from the other end. "Can I come back?"

"Of course."

* * *

**I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me- ATC**

8) He was sent to her from Wonderland. She was in heaven when the two of them kissed she lost her concentration ( a fact Hatter picked up on immediately) She loved kissing the little bastared. And he liked her kissing him. Quite a lot.

* * *

**She Moves Her Own Way- Kooks**

9) Alice was far too concerned with the way she looked, Hatter decided. And MUCH too much about what she wore. She looked lovely in everything she wore. Hatter especially liked her outfits crumpled up in the bed the next morning.

* * *

**Mean Kitty Song- Corry Williams**

10) Hatter hated that cat. How Alice managed to convince him to get the stupid thing he'll never know. It was fine when they first got it, but now it bit _his _hand and chewed _his _shoe strings and messed with _his _head.

"He's just playing," Alice cooed picking up the monster she had dubbed Cheshire.

"What ever," Hatter muttered.

* * *

**Now review and try this torture out for yourself.**


End file.
